Welcome to His World
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester get sent to a different world where they meet a certain blue hedgehog. Crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I think it's time I did a new story

This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic

I don't own Sonic the Hedghog or Supernatural

Read and enjoy

* * *

Dean woke up drowsily and sat up, looking around. Seeing Sam do the same thing, the brothers looked at each other, extremely confused about where they were. Dean asked, "Dude. Did we get some sorta drugs in our food? I swear this isn't the same room we paid for in the motel."

"It isn't," Sam answered as the pair of them stood up, "we're in a different place altogether."

"Sammy. Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Yeah."

"That's just plain cuckoo…even for us!"

"Dean. Think about it. We were sleepin' and we wake up in this psychedelic place."

"Which leads back to the drugs."

"Dean."

"Fine. This is some kinda crazy messed up place."

"It's Wonderland all over again." remarked Sam as the Winchesters look around Green Hill Zone.

"Yeah," agreed Dean, "let's see if we can find where the Hell we are Sammy."

* * *

Walking through Green Hill Zone, Dean and Sam stopped and looked at each other. "Dude. We have been walkin' for hours and we still have no idea where we freakin' are! Where in the friggen Hell are we?" ranted Dean.

"Dean. I don't know." Sam responded.

"Seriously! Who puts springs in the middle of a damn forest?"

"I don't know."

"This has to be a seriously messed fudged up dream."

"You're tellin' me." agreed Sam.

"So, what now?" Dean questioned. The brothers saw a blue blur flash by them. "What the…"

Seeing his older brother pull out a handgun, Sam exclaimed, "You brought a gun?"

"Can never be too safe Sammy." responded Dean and fired a shot as the blue blur sped by them again. Seeing the shot missed, Dean fired another shot and clenched his teeth as the shot missed again. "Damn. That rat is fast!"

"Hey!" Sonic yelled as he skidded to a stop in front of the Winchester Brothers and faced them as he scowled. "I'm a hedgehog! Not a rat! Hedgehog!"

"Holy crap! It friggen talks!" the Winchesters chorused and Sonic crossed his arms.

"Yeah I talk. My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog…and I'm the world's fastest hedgehog." replied Sonic and took off.

Giving each other stunned looks as Dean put away the handgun, Dean questioned, "Dude. Did we just get back talked by an animal?"

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"That is seriously fudged up." decided Dean and Sam nodded in agreement before the two hunters continued to wonder through Green Hill Zone

* * *

Since Sonic came to the human world, I figured it would be more entertaining if the Winchesters went to Sonic's world

And Sonic had to back talk for the rat thing

I don't mean to offend any Sonic fans by what Dean and Sam say about Green Hill Zone or anything about Sonic's world throughout the story, it's purely just for the story

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's another chapter

Once again, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Supernatural

Enjoy!

* * *

Walking through Green Hill Zone, Dean and Sam stopped and Dean asked, "Man. Don't they eat in this place? I haven't seen any places with food."

"Dean. Think less with your stomach and more with your head." Replied Sam.

"Kinda hard when you're starvin' Sammy." Dean shrugged. They saw a yellow fox flying through the air. "Dude. Is that fox freakin' flyin'?"

"Yeah."

"And it has two tails!"

"Yeah."

"What the Hell?" Dean questioned.

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed Sam.

The fox flew to them and landed as he looked between the two hunters. The Winchesters looked at each other before looking at the two-tailed fox and the fox asked, "Are you two lost?"

"Uh, kinda." Sam answered.

"What's your name Sideshow?" interrogated Dean.

"Tails." Tails responded.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," introduced Sam, "can you tell us where we are?"

"Green Hill Zone."

"Do you know anythin' about Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

"How fast can he run?"

"He's faster than the speed of sound." Replied Tails.

"Okay, so Sonic-" Sam began.

"Did someone say my name?" they heard Sonic remark and the speedy blue hedgehog sped to the trio. Seeing Dean and Sam, he frowned and crossed his arms. "Oh. It's you two…"

"Sonic. This is Sam and his brother Dean," Tails introduced, "I don't think that they're from around here. Maybe we should go to Knuckles. Maybe something happened with the Master Emerald."

"Oh, fine, whatever. Just don't get too far behind." Sonic reluctantly agreed and took off.

Looking at each other, Dean, Sam, and Tails rushed after Sonic.

* * *

Following the famed blue hedgehog, Dean, Sam, and Tails stopped as Sonic skidded to a stop. "There you are my Darling Sonic!" they heard a girly voice cry and Sonic yelled as he took off.

Seeing a pink hedgehog chasing after Sonic, Dean and Sam looked at Tails as Tails looked at Dean and Sam and Sam asked, "Who's that?"

Tails responded, "That's Amy."

"A stalker much?" Dean muttered and Amy looked at Dean, Sam, and Tails.

Amy began, "Excuse me?"

Amy stopped chasing after Sonic and walked to Dean, Sam, and Tails as Sonic stopped, a look of interest on his face. "He didn't mean anything Amy." Tails answered.

"He better not." Amy concluded. She took out her Piko Piko Hammer and tapped it against the ground. "Or he gets to meet my Piko Piko Hammer."

Giving a silent sigh of relief as Amy put her trusty hammer away, Tails began, "We should get going. Angel Island is still pretty far away."

Sonic nodded and the five of them continued towards Angel Island.

* * *

Coming to the shrine of Master Emerald on Angel Island, Amy, Dean, Sam, Sonic, and Tails saw the Guardian polishing the large emerald. Looking at his younger brother, Dean mouthed, "That is a freakin' huge rock."

The red echidna turned around and greeted, "Hey Sonic. Hey Tails. Hey Amy."

"Hey Knuckles." Tails cheerfully responded and Amy waved while Sonic mumbled something, still clearly agitated from his first meeting with the Winchesters.

"Who's that with you?"

"This is Sam and his brother, Dean. We were wondering if there was something wrong with the Master Emerald."

"No. Why?"

"Well, it looks like Sam and Dean aren't from around here and-" started Tails.

"And you think that had to do with the Master Emerald." Knuckles cut off and the young fox nodded.

Looking at his brother again, Dean whispered, "Is it just me or does this guy look like he has a stick shoved up his ass?"

Facing the older of the Winchester brothers, Knuckles clenched his teeth as he growled, "You got something to say?"

"Actually-" Dean began

"No, no. He doesn't." Sam cut off and gave his brother a warning look.

Looking behind them, Knuckles yelled, "I can see you Bat Girl!"

The ambitious treasure hunter flew to the group and sighed as she faced Knuckles, "Oh, Sweetheart. Must you always be this way every time we see each other?"

"You…" Knuckles trailed off and Rouge gave a questioning look, silencing him.

Knuckles clenched his teeth and his face flushed a shade of extremely bright red from frustration and slight embarrassment, resulting in Rouge getting a smirk on her face from the satisfaction of getting under Knuckles' skin. Crossing her arms, Rouge turned to the Winchesters and greeted, "Hello Sam and Dean."

Taken aback, Sam questioned, "How do you know our names?"

"These ears of mine aren't just for show you know." Rouge replied with a smile.

Dean asked, "You are?"

"Rouge…Rouge the Bat."

"Yeah, whatever. I got a question for you."

"What?

"Are you some kinda hooker?" wondered Dean and Rouge clenched her teeth

"What? You! Argh!" Rouge hissed and glared at the brothers as she flew away.

Looking at each other, Dean guessed, "I guess not."

"Geez, ya think!" Sam replied. Then he whispered, "Don't piss everyone off."

"What? All I did was ask a simple question." Shrugged Dean.

* * *

Poor Rouge

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! New chapter!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Supernatural

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

Amy, Dean, Sam, Sonic, and Tails walked away from Angel Island, Knuckles having refused to join in on their adventure to protect the Master Emerald when he knew Rouge was prowling around just waiting for him to take off so she could steal the precious gem. "Okay, so if the Master Emerald didn't bring you here…then what did?" Tails wondered.

"You definitely got us beat." Replied Sam.

Suddenly, they stopped as they saw a black hedgehog in front of them, his back turned to them. "Sammy! It's some kinda shapeshifter that looks like Blue Boy over here!" Dean exclaimed.

"Blue Boy!" fumed Sonic and crossed his arms as he mumbled something.

"Hey!" The black hedgehog responded as he turned around and crossed his arms. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Looking at his little brother, Dean started, "Sammy-"

"Dude. Don't say a word back at him." Sam cautioned.

"Why?"

"That guy looks seriously pissed."

"So?"

"Dude. Do you wanna get home in one piece?" Sam pointed out and Dean gave his brother an "Are-you-seriously-askin'-me that question" look.

"Okay, noted." Dean agreed and Dean and Same looked back at Shadow.

Glaring between the two hunters, Shadow began, "And so you remember who I am.." He took out the Green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Time slowed down and Shadow expertly roundhouse kicked Dean and Sam into trees as time returned to normal. Dean and Sam got up and Shadow crossed his arms as he smirked. Dean exploded, "That's it! You're goin' down you son of a bitch!"

"Chaos-" Shadow began.

Quickly, Sonic dashed between the Ultimate Life Form and the two hunters and intervened, "Aww, give 'em a break Shadow. You know that you can beat 'em down no sweat. Let 'em off this time."

"Hmph. Fine." Shadow agreed and put the Green Chaos Emerald away before looking at the Winchesters. "You're both lucky I let you live."

Shadow skated away and Dean and Sam looked at Sonic as Sonic faced the brothers. Sam questioned, "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't mind Shadow. He seems like a real jerk, but he's not a bad guy all in all." responded Sonic.

"I beg to differ." Dean muttered.

"You should really thank Sonic. He really helped you two." Amy pointed out and Sam nodded as a thank you while Dean mumbled something.

"Sammy. Can I talk to you?" Dean began and the pair walked away from the group.

Looking at his older brother, Sam questioned, "What's up?"

"Okay, this place is seriously messed up! We're surrounded by friggen talkin' animals with rocket shoes, giant hammers, and a whole bunch of other crap and we're in a place that has springs and robots everywhere! This place is basically a friggen death trap!"

"Yeah."

"I could really use a beer right about now."

"Help from Bobby or Cas would be better." Sam pointed out and Dean sighed.

"Well, let's get back to the talkin' animals and get the Hell outta here." Decided Dean.

Nodding, the Winchesters walked back to the other three. "C'mon. Let's get going." Sonic remarked and took off.

"Is he always like this?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Sonic doesn't like staying still," Tails answered, "c'mon. Let's hurry before we get too far behind."

* * *

Well, they met Shadow

Hope you like the chapter. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter!

Well, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Supernatural

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

Sonic looked at Amy, Dean, Same, and Tails and Sonic scoffed as he crossed his arms. Although he was still annoyed about the rat thing and being called Blue Boy, he was now more annoyed about the pace they were going. It was way too slow for him; he might as well as stand still, something he absolutely refused to do. "Okay, enough's enough already. I can't stand it anymore. I'm outta here." Sonic told the group and quickly sprinted away.

"Don't worry about Sonic. He doesn't like going slow." Tails informed the Winchesters as he saw them exchange still confused looks.

"We'll take your word for it." Responded Dean.

Sam asked, "What was that thing Shadow was holdin'?"

"That was a Chaos Emerald." Answered Amy.

"That was some serious bling." Dean remarked.

Tails explained, "A Chaos Emerald is full of energy and can transform thoughts into power. Shadow had one of the seven."

"Sounds interestin'." Dean commented. He looked at his younger brother. "Sounds like there might be a little bit of home here after all."

Sam nodded in agreement and Amy reassured, "Don't worry. We'll help you get home. You can count us in…especially Sonic."

"If we can find him." Mumbled Dean.

"Don't worry. Sonic's always in the right place at the right time," Tails told him, "c'mon. Let's go."

* * *

Walking through a forest, the quartet stopped as a swarm of robots surrounded them. "Where in the Hell did all of these come from?" exclaimed Sam and Amy, Dean, Sam, and Tails heard a maniacal laugh.

Looking in the direction of the laugh, they saw an overweight mustached man sitting in a pod. The Winchesters looked at each other and Dean commented, "Whadda know. There are humans in this place after all." He looked at Tails. "Who's Fatty over there?"

"That's Dr. Eggman." Tails answered

"I can see where they got the egg part from." Responded Dean before looking back at the evil genius.

"Where's that blasted blue hedgehog?" Eggman demanded and all the robots pointed various weapons at Amy, Dean, Sam, and Tails.

Suddenly, they saw a blue streak rush towards them and the robots get obliterated by a series of spin attacks. Once the last robot was destroyed, Sonic skidded to a stop and smirked as he faced his arch-enemy, "Miss me Egghead?"

"Sonic!"

"You should learn to play nicely…and I wouldn't have to keep breaking all your toys."

"Then play with this! Say hello to my latest weapon…the Egg-Crusher!" Eggman laughed.

"This is gonna be simple." Remarked Sonic and a massive dropped down in front of him. "Okay, if you wanna play…then let's play!"

Speeding towards the Egg-Crusher as he weaved through a series of weapons, Sonic hit the Egg-Crusher and a piece of the robot fell off. Skidding to a stop, he smiled at the damage. "That was so easy!" remarked Sonic. He gave a puzzled look as the part reattached itself. "What the…"

"Hohoho! You cannot hope to defeat me Sonic! I got you this time you measly blue pest!" cackled Eggman and Sonic dodged various missiles.

Once again, Sonic dashed through attacks and repeatedly hit the Egg-Crusher with spin attacks. Sonic clenched his teeth as the robot rebuilt itself and muttered something under his breath. Racing at the Egg-Crusher, Sonic once again hit the Egg-Crusher with several of his signature spin attacks and they all heard someone yell, "Chaos Spear!"

Sonic jumped back as a Chaos Spear flew through the Egg-Crusher and the weapon had electricity surging around it before it fell to the ground. "What?" Eggman exclaimed as the robot exploded and Shadow dropped down in front of the evil genius. "Shadow!"

"Hello Doctor." Responded Shadow as he stood up and crossed his arms.

Realizing he would be unable to take down the two hedgehogs, Eggman quickly took off, ranting about how he would have his revenge and the two hedgehogs faced each other. Sonic coolly remarked, "I was wondering when you were going to finally show up."

"Hmph. I said I had a bone to pick with the Doctor. I also said that I would come and bail you out," retorted Shadow, "you didn't give me a specific time to show up here, so don't complain that I was late."

"Uh, did we miss something?" Sam asked and the two hedgehogs faced Amy, Dean, Sam, and Tails.

"If you want your friends to get home…you're going to need a space-time rift and-" began Shadow

Sonic cut off, "So then you're saying we use Chaos Control?"

"Yes, but it requires a lot of energy and my abilities and one Chaos Emerald is not enough." Shadow answered.

"Well, that's not a problem." Smiled Sonic. He took out the Blue Chaos Emerald and showed it to the black hedgehog. "I found this along the way here."

Shadow nodded as he took out the Green Chaos Emerald and Shadow and Sonic looked at the Chaos Emeralds before looking at each other. Nodding, Shadow and Sonic held up the Chaos Emeralds and chorused, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow and Sonic lowered the Chaos Emeralds as the group saw a space-time rift appear and Sonic quickly dashed behind Dean and Sam. "Hope you guys get to where you need to." Sonic told them

Sam started, "What-"

"See ya." Finished Sonic and shoved Dean and Sam in their backs towards the space-time rift.

Dean and Sam yelled as they fell into the space-time rift and disappeared as the space-time rift closed.

* * *

Alright. Shadow came in and saved their behinds.

Review and hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

Three chapters! That's amazing!

Time to finish the story up

You probably figured out by now I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Supernatural

Read, review, and hope you like the chapter!

* * *

The Winchesters jumped awake and sat up. Looking around, they saw they were sitting on their lumpy beds in their cheap and filthy motel room and looked at each other. "Can you believe it Sammy? Those freakin' talkin' animals got us home!" exclaimed Dean. They heard the sounds of wings flapping and saw Castiel standing in front of them. "Cas! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Why?" the angel asked, slight confusion on his normally serious face.

"Didn't ya notice we were gone?"

"Gone where?"

"To this place where there were springs, talkin' animals, robots, rocket shoes-"

"You went somewhere?" Castiel replied.

"Uh, yeah." Dean answered, slight annoyance in his tone.

Sam questioned, "You didn't know we weren't here?"

"Sam. Dean. You were always here." Castiel told them.

"Okay, so if it wasn't a dream…we had some sorta out-of-body experience?" suggested Sam as he and his older brother got off their beds.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Dean started as he began shoving things into his duffle bag, "I'm just gettin' the Hell outta here and hittin' the road."

"Sounds good." Agreed Sam.

"What about you Cas? You-" Dean began and the two hunters head wings flapping.

Looking at the spot the Angel was standing, he had disappeared and Dean and Sam looked at each other. Shrugging as he slung his worn duffle bag over his shoulder, Dean left the room and Sam quickly scrambled to throw his things into his bag before rushing after his bother. They were both ready to hit the road and get back to their regular jobs to forget about this one.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's a cheap way to end with an out-of-body experience thingie, but that's how it rolls in this story

Hope you liked it and please review


End file.
